Lord of the Huh?
by Gemini Raven
Summary: Three girlies, three different strengths and three different lovers! Their spunkyness will be ultimately tested once and for all. What they choose to do will determine the fate of all of the free people of Middle Earth!
1. Dun dun dunnn!

It was a beautiful day in the forest of Mirkwood. Princess Karee was busily writing in her scroll book at her desk, putting her name with Greenleaf at the end of it countless times and in many different ways. Her face was scrunched up in concentration when she heard a cough in front of her. She looked up excitedly and found herself face to face with none other than her lady in waiting and personal handmaid Lady Lily. Clothed in baby pink from the magenta jeweled circlet to all the way down to her to dainty slippers, Lily shuffled over to the princess's mahogany desk and, seeing what Karee was writing, rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's all you do! Why don't you go out and do something active for once?" said an exasperated Lily as Karee jumped out of her seat and started jumping on the bed.  
  
Suddenly, Karee stopped and stared at Lily in shock. "Moi? Active?.are you sure you know who you're talking to miss senile?" she exclaimed as she jumped off the bed and playfully ruffled Lily's blond hair. Lily ducked away and shot out her tongue. Both were elven maidens and friends since they could remember. The tall and graceful princess Kare was of noble status but just as crazy and 'normal' as Lily, the slightly shorter one.  
  
"Let's go and climb a mountain or something!" said Lily excitedly. Karee made a face as she went towards the full length mirror.  
  
"Who would want to sweat and trudge up a yucky mountain thingy anyways?" replied Karee as she readjusted loose hairs back into place.  
  
"Climbing a mountain sounds quite fun actually," said a voice behind the two girls. Both looked towards the door and found an incredibly tall and lithe blond elf smirking. He was prince Legolas, engaged to the princess Karee. The dark haired princess squealed in happiness as she started running towards Legolas.  
  
"ooooh! You came! So what do you want to do today honey bunny?" chattered Karee as she hugged him and remained clinging to the prince. Lily made unlady like gagging noises in the background as Legolas fondly smiled down on Karee and hugged her back. Legolas looked up at Lily and winked at her as Karee let go of him. Lily shyly smiled back as she went back to cleaning  
  
"So what are you two doing in the palace when you have the whole forest of Mirkwood to explore and have fun in?" Karee looked up at him and happily smiled. "I was thinking maybe we could go riding today!" Legolas took her hand. "Anything for you fair lady." Karee giggled and stuck out her tongue at Lily.  
  
Lily sighed as she was left behind to fix the rumpled bed the princess had previously jumped on. She picked up the duster and starting removing the dust off from the tables and dressers, happily humming to herself. Almost done her chores, she was about to go down to her room and change into something more comfortable when she smelled something peculiar. Her dainty nose crinkled in curiosity as she sniffed at the air. Following the strange aroma down the long hallway, the smell was getting stronger. Recognition lighted her eyes as she realized that the smell was popcorn, her most favorite food to eat in the whole of middle earth! Laughing delightedly, as she prepared to make some of her special homemade butter, Lily kept following the popcorn odor as it got stronger and stronger when she suddenly heard really harsh breathing.  
  
Lily became suspicious and walked more slowly toward the smell. She had made it to the far corner of the palace and many trees have hidden the sun from lighting the path more. Lily slowly crept towards the sound of the breathing that got louder. She stuck her head into a dark room, trying to make sense of all of the dark shapes looming throughout the room. She cautiously walked into the room and stopped in the middle, broom in hand.  
  
"Is anybody perchance here?" She looked around but her elven eyes were not as strong as the other elves, for she ruined her vision watching fireflies at night too many an evenings. Giving up trying to squint her eyes to see if anyone was there, Lily was about to turn around and go and try to find pick up the popcorn smell when a humungous hand covered her mouth. Her eyes widened as the creature forced her to smell a stinky rolled up underwear. She recoiled in disgust and horror, as she felt lightheaded at the repugnant smell. Without warning, she fell backwards like a sack of potatoes and collapsed on the marble floors as the creature let go in surprise. Her head hit the floor as the creature hastily picked her up and tied slung her over its shoulder. It dragged itself towards the balcony and jumped three stories, landed on the ground and noisily went back into the forest with the elven girl still unconscious on its bulky shoulders. 


	2. Braided Trouble

Meanwhile, Legolas was frantically trying to keep karee from falling off the horse they shared because she was having too much fun to stay still. Karee was enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face and the playful whispers of the wind. She wanted to feel more of the sun and tried to stand up when she could feel someone trying to pull her back down. Startled, she opened her eyes and was going to turn around to stick her tongue out at Legolas when she noticed someone in the distance and waved instead. Her motions inevitably made her lose her balance and fell from the horse. Legolas cried out and was too late in keeping her from falling.  
  
"Ouch!" groaned Karee as she rubbed her sore bottom. She looked up at Legolas as he stopped the horse in front of her and tried to keep his amusement hidden. She certainly looked a sight with her rumpled hair and dirt creased all across her forehead. Karee eventually got up and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"My hero!" said Karee sarcastically as she hobbled over towards Legolas who got off the horse and walked towards her. He chuckled as he took her hand. "I extremely apologize for not saving you in time. It will teach you though not to stand up like that on a horse." Chuckling again, he bade her come towards the horse again when the person Karee was waving at before she fell caught up to the two.  
  
"Hey hey karee!" yelled out Willy (short for wilemena), another close friend of the princess and also a sort of unsuccessful merchant with selling flutes. Nonetheless, the cheery elf maiden remained positive that someday she will reach that Mirkwood dream of being successful and well liked. For now, she focused on trying to get away from a certain dwarf who is the son of Gloin.  
  
Rapidly walking towards the princess, Willy took hold of Karee and desperately shook her. "Um hi Willy? What are you doing this fine day today?" asked a puzzled Karee.  
  
"You have to help me!" exclaimed a frantic Willy. "That Gimli just will not leave me alone! All he keeps saying is that I am meant to be with him!" Willy groaned as she heard a rough yell and the sound of running close behind.  
  
Karee laughed delightedly as she saw Gimli running for all his stocky legs were worth. He had a romantic glint in his eyes as he came closer and closer. Willy shrieked as she attempted to hide behind Karee. Legolas walked forward and raised a hand in greeting.  
  
"Good afternoon to you Gimli, son of Gloin!" said Legolas as he clasped hands firmly with Gimli. The little dwarf stopped to pant and catch his breath. He looked up hopefully at Legolas. "You haven't perchance seen a pretty young thing with a long braid down her back come skipping merrily along have you?"  
  
Legolas faintly smiled as he looked over at the princess. Gimli glanced over at Karee ree. "Maybe you can ask the princess," replied Legolas.  
  
Karee excitedly took a step forward, with Willy close behind. "What is her name dear Gimli?" Gimli thought for a moment and raised his finger in realization.  
  
"Well, she is named after the greatest saleslady of all time! Wilemena is her birth name but I have heard she goes by Willy around here." Karee pretended to consider what he was saying for a moment until Willy sneezed behind her.  
  
Gimli looked suspiciously at Karee. "Bless you princess."  
  
Karee decided to rat out Wily. "Oh no that was not me, it was Willy who is right behind me."  
  
She grinned as Willy gave a squeal of shock. "Karee! How could you! Argh!" It was all Willy could say before she realized that Gimli was approaching her. She started running around Legolas and Karee in circles as Gimli tried to catch her.  
  
"Do not be afraid of the passion of this dwarf my love! Gimli will show you how he braids his beard, hardeeharhar." He continued chasing after her when a messenger came short of breath.  
  
"Princess," he wheezed. "There was a kidnapping!" 


End file.
